


Music RPs

by flickawhip



Category: ABBA (Band), Pop Music RPF, Pussycat Dolls
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Archiving.





	1. Carmit/Jessica Part 1

Jessica Sutta had smiled as she applauded for Carmit, watching the girl bow with pride, a bright smile on her face even as she waited for the curtains to come down. Once it had come down she left, pushing her way through the crowds to the stage door, signing in before moving into the dressing room having knocked.

"Well, hi there Princess..."

Carmit BacharYesterday at 7:50 PM  
Carmit smiled big after her performance, forgetting the past of being shafted during the PCD breakup, she stayed close to Jessica Sutta and they were besties. "thank you all for coming out tonight" now sitting in her dressing room, taking her top off as she heard a knock, laughing as Jessica came in "hey girl...glad you made it" blushing but hugging her

Jessica SuttaYesterday at 8:52 PM  
"You were amazing." Jessica smiled, kissing Carmit's cheek gently, stroking her free cheek with her fingertips. "My sweet Carmit."

Carmit BacharYesterday at 8:59 PM  
"my Jessica" smiling big blushing again "mmm you smell so good beautiful...love the hair but I do miss the dark locks" returning the kisses "mmm so yeah...make yourself comfy I need a shower"

Jessica SuttaYesterday at 9:01 PM  
"Well then, marry me and I'll change it back." Jessica teased, smiling and kissing Carmit again before speaking softly. "Sure you don't want a little help with the zips?"

Carmit BacharYesterday at 9:04 PM  
"I love the red" laughing softly kissing back, holding her girl's hips, Carmit deepened the kiss accepting to be Jessica's wife

Jessica SuttaYesterday at 10:37 PM  
Jessica smiled, letting the kiss deepen and kissing back, stroking Carmit's back gently, toying with her zip.

Carmit BacharYesterday at 10:38 PM  
moaning as her hands played with Jessica's pants "mmm please" she whispered helping her wife with her top, softly pinching Jessica's nipples between her fingers

Jessica SuttaToday at 3:05 AM  
Jessica smiled, slowly sliding Carmit's zip down, stroking a hand in over Carmit's bare back. "Such a sweet, needy baby aren't you?"

Carmit BacharToday at 3:07 AM  
Carmit laughed and winked "I want you Jessica, only you" as she stepped out of her pants then slipped her panties down "trimmed for you"

Jessica SuttaToday at 3:31 AM  
"Mmm, my girl... you ready to get rowdy in that desk of yours?"

Carmit BacharToday at 3:33 AM  
"mmhmm" helps Jessica undress kissing her, grinding and slipping arms around her wife

Jessica SuttaToday at 3:51 AM  
Jessica smiled, stripping off and pulling her wife closer. "Love you, my sweetheart."

Carmit BacharToday at 3:52 AM  
"I love you, always have" Carmit smiled into the kiss, her leg on Jessica's hip

Jessica SuttaToday at 2:45 PM  
Jessica smiled, letting the kiss deepen slowly, stroking a hand down Carmit's leg. "My beautiful, sexy girl." She spoke gently, picking Carmit up and carrying her over to the desk, setting her on it and wrapping an arm around Carmit's back, her fingers light at Carmit's pussy. "So wet for me already baby..."

Carmit BacharToday at 2:48 PM  
Carmit laughed staring blushing again "you're so adorable" smiling as she sat on the desk moaning "mmm yess I need you so bad Jessica" biting on her wife's neck then sucking at her nipple

Jessica SuttaToday at 3:33 PM  
"Mmm, keep doing that and I'll keep rocking your world babe." Jessica promised, slowly pushing into her wife and making a decent pace, kissing Carmit lightly. "Still so tight baby..."

Carmit BacharToday at 3:34 PM  
smiling and biting the nipple then kissing back "promise? damn you were always so exotic" opening her legs more, Carmit squeaked

Jessica SuttaToday at 3:40 PM  
"Mmm, I promise." Jessica smiled, kissing Carmit's neck softly and upping her pace. "I remember a time you got so shy around me you actually almost fell off a damn building, you big dork."

Carmit BacharToday at 3:43 PM  
"mmm right there baby" as she arched into the fingers, her chest to Jessica's hot mouth, laughing "Jess..."

Jessica SuttaToday at 3:57 PM  
"You were so damn cute all nervous." Jess murmured, kissing Carmit's neck again lightly. "Definitely prefer you wet and wanting it though, my gorgeous girl." She smiled as she upped the pace a little more, curling her fingers lightly.

Carmit BacharToday at 3:59 PM  
"you are cute when you get aggressive" biting her lip, holding Jessica with one arm, grabbing her girl's wrist with the other hand as she came, toes curled "ahhhh yesss"

Jessica SuttaToday at 4:05 PM  
Jessica smiled, kissing Carmit softly. "Next time some dude comes sniffing you just remember your girl will always have your back, okay?" She spoke gently. "I'll always be yours."

Carmit BacharToday at 4:06 PM  
Carmit kissed back as she cringed "it was creepy, he was poking me in the ass, like you're paid as a dancer, I'm not into the dick"

Jessica SuttaToday at 4:07 PM  
"Yeah well, he got his didn't he?" Jess murmured, kissing Carmit again gently. "I'll be right here every night, next time you need a body to grind on, come sit on me."


	2. Ashley Roberts/Kimberly Wyatt Part 1

Ashley Roberts had smiled when she saw Kimberly in the casting process, giggling when they were given the lead role and moving to naturally kiss Kim, her smile warm when she pulled back. "Who knew I'd find your cute ass at a casting call for lesbians: the musical."

Kimberly WyattYesterday at 4:16 PM  
Kimberly Wyatt smiled big fixing her hair up in her signature Mohawk and doing her toe spin wearing white top and blue shorts "well?" she was tall and had long smooth legs with a big smile and a Mom of two "hey Ash!" she always loved her friend and knew they'd be perfect together like their other groupmates

Ashley RobertsYesterday at 4:22 PM  
"Hey baby." Ash smiled, kissing Kimberly lightly as the hugged. "Think maybe you and me should go find someplace private to get... close? The damn show is meant to be us after a year..." She paused, biting her lip then added. "Maybe we should... figure out how to play."

Kimberly WyattYesterday at 4:24 PM  
she kissed back cupping that cute butt smiling again "mmm getting that itch? need me to scratch it?" as Kim fluttered her tongue in her girl's tongue "mmm yeah we need all the practice we can get to make this a success...my kids need Christmas Presents"

Ashley RobertsYesterday at 4:31 PM  
Ash laughed, kissing Kim again lightly. "Mmm, so want to come back to mine... we can see just how sexy we can get. You know the damn show will probably want us to get... real kinky." She paused then added. "and yeah... maybe you can scratch that itch like we used to.... or just be my girl for real so we can scratch each other's itches."

Kimberly WyattYesterday at 4:35 PM  
Kim smiled, dimples and all as she kissed back "come on you can do better than that" nodding "hell yeah! I wanna get all sweaty Witchu" Kim kissed Ashley hard, cupping that ass again

Ashley RobertsYesterday at 5:05 PM  
Ashley smiled, pulling Kimberly against her. "Mmm, naughty girl." She laughed, leading Kim out and to the car, driving them home.

Kimberly WyattYesterday at 5:06 PM  
"your naughty girl...now lets go" she smiled big following and laughing, putting her dirty foot in Ashley's lap on the way "wash them?"

Ashley RobertsYesterday at 5:14 PM  
"Mmm, you mean you want me to wash these sexy feets with my tongue?" Ashley asked teasingly, lightly kissing and licking at Kimberly's feet.

Kimberly WyattYesterday at 5:17 PM  
Kim laughed, raising her top licking her nipples "uh huh" wiggling her toes in Ash's face "kinky bitch"

Ashley RobertsYesterday at 5:20 PM  
Ash laughed, nipping Kim's toes. "Your kinky bitch."

Kimberly WyattYesterday at 5:21 PM  
"I got a new pink gel strappy that I can dom you with Ashley" laughing at the toe nips taking her top off tossing it playfully "Marry Me"

Ashley RobertsYesterday at 5:30 PM  
"Mmm, you always were good with a strap." Ashley smiled. "Mmm, if I say yes do you promise to make it good tonight?"

Kimberly WyattYesterday at 5:31 PM  
"I will make it good and keep you from falling off the bed hehe" teasing and sitting up, her hand up her wife's top squeezing her tits "I love you Miss Roberts-Wyatt"

Ashley RobertsYesterday at 6:00 PM  
"Then yeah I'll marry you Miss Wyatt-Roberts." Ashley smirked, kissing Kimberly. "You ready to get inside?" She asked when the car pulled up.

Kimberly WyattYesterday at 6:00 PM  
"so which are we going with?" smirking about the name changes kissing back "mmm sure am" as she lifted Ash's top suckling a nipple

Ashley RobertsYesterday at 6:12 PM  
"Wyatt-Roberts sounds weird, let's go Roberts-Wyatt." Ashley smiled, removing her top and leading Kimberly inside. "So, now we're safely home... wanna finish stripping?"

Kimberly WyattYesterday at 6:15 PM  
"it does...sorry not sorry" Kim laughed pinching her wife's tits "wifey!" pouting playfully as she followed, sliding her shorts off "way ahead of you now get your cute ass in that bed" kissing Ash

Ashley RobertsYesterday at 6:31 PM  
Ashley laughed, finally undressed and kissing Kimberly. "Mmm, you going to bring the strap?"

Kimberly WyattYesterday at 6:36 PM  
"yup!" Kimberly smirked getting it and smacking Ashley's cute butt "mmm may I have a Lapdance?" as she licking the head and offered her wife a lick

Ashley RobertsYesterday at 6:59 PM  
Ashley smiled, licking the tip lightly. "Put it on baby, I'll give you a show."

Kimberly WyattYesterday at 7:14 PM  
"mmm my Showgirl" as she put on her Fedora then the strappy sitting on the bed, curling her toes, Kim smiled

Ashley RobertsYesterday at 7:21 PM  
Ash smiled, moving to playfully settle against the strappy, slowly giving Kimberly a lapdance, stealing sevel slow kisses.

Kimberly WyattYesterday at 7:25 PM  
"cute tight ass, sexy woman" smiling and leaning back on her hands watching and singing Be Wit U  
"mmmm beautiful boobs" licking and suckling

Ashley RobertsYesterday at 7:58 PM  
"All yours baby." Ashley smiled, still teasing them both, grinding a little more against Kimberly's thigh.

Kimberly WyattYesterday at 7:59 PM  
"lucky me" she kissed her wifey holding her close, hard nipples flicking as Kim slipped the dildo into Ashley

Ashley RobertsYesterday at 8:10 PM  
Ashley had moaned softly, letting the dildo inside her, kissing Kimberly fiercely, moaning against her lips as she set a slow pace.

Kimberly WyattYesterday at 8:11 PM  
sucking and licking Ashley's tongue as she rode the cock, making out deep holding that ass "mmm want me to go hard or keep it slow?"

Ashley RobertsYesterday at 10:23 PM  
"Depends... you want me to last or just turn into a whore for you?"

Kimberly WyattYesterday at 10:24 PM  
"I want you to last...I really hate the word Whore since our PCD days Ashley" matching the pace

Ashley RobertsYesterday at 10:28 PM  
Ashley smiled softly, kissing Kimberly. "Me too baby, but we can reclaim it for ourselves... if we want to." Her words were soft, loving. "For now though? I'm happy to just be with my girl."

Kimberly WyattYesterday at 10:30 PM  
Kim kissed back smiling and blushing "mmm wanna clean my feet with that tongue?" tearing up at her wife's words hugging her tight and enjoying their moment

Ashley RobertsYesterday at 10:59 PM  
Ashley smiled hugging Kim tightly. "Give me those cute feet of yours, let me taste them again babe."

Kimberly WyattYesterday at 11:06 PM  
laughing and laying back being flexible offering them

Ashley RobertsYesterday at 11:08 PM  
Ashley smiled, sucking on her wife's toes. "Mmm, so soft."

Kimberly WyattYesterday at 11:11 PM  
"I get the best pedis" Kimberly smiled thrusting a bit faster

Ashley RobertsYesterday at 11:36 PM  
"Mmm, and I get the best wife." Ashley smiled, moaning softly, close to release.

Kimberly WyattYesterday at 11:37 PM  
"me too!" tickling Ashley and pulling her over to kiss on her neck and chest, thrusting more  
"I get to do this everynight to you"

Ashley RobertsYesterday at 11:54 PM  
"Every night baby, just you me and a whole lot of love." Ashley promised as she came.

Kimberly WyattYesterday at 11:57 PM  
"mmm" gripping her wife's ass as Ashley came "ooo I felt that" Kim laughed kissing Ash

Ashley RobertsToday at 1:51 AM  
"Ready for your turn babe?"

Kimberly WyattToday at 1:52 AM  
"mmm yeah" Kim smiled sliding the strappy off licking it, going down to suck Ash's pussy

Ashley RobertsToday at 3:29 AM  
Ash smiled, stroking her wife's hair. "You are unfairly good at that babe."

Kimberly WyattToday at 3:31 AM  
Kim smirked looking up then moving up as she slipped the strappy off to grind, cumming from it rubbing against her

Ashley RobertsToday at 3:33 AM  
Ash smiled, kissing Kim again gently. "Horny butt."

Kimberly WyattToday at 3:34 AM  
"you are" laughing and kissing back.


	3. Melody Thornton/Nicole Scherzinger Part 1

Melody Thornton had never really meant to get caught walking home with Nicole, but when she had seen it she had been quick to post the tweet, moving to get dressed, knowing she needed to see Nicole, and soon.

An hour later she was at her door, knocking.

Debra MiceliLast Wednesday at 4:18 AM  
lead singer of PCD Nicole Scherzinger now judged on Fox's Masked Singer and was caught walking with her friend Melody hand in hand and it made big news "Melody, hey you ok? I seen the story" as she answered the door in a towel, hugging her friend

Melody ThorntonLast Wednesday at 11:05 AM  
Melody sighed, hugging Nicole. "I'm okay, just felt kinda stupid to not be with you since we got busted already." She smiled as she added. "Besides, I missed your cute butt."

Debra MiceliLast Wednesday at 11:08 AM  
"stop worrying, it'll be ok" as she held her friend, Nicole closed and locked the door smiling big "missed yours too" kissing Melody

Melody ThorntonLast Wednesday at 6:57 PM  
Melody smiled, kissing back and moving to lightly spank Nicole's ass. "So, we good with being known?"

Debra MiceliLast Wednesday at 7:01 PM  
"i'm tired of hiding my love for you Melody....Marry Me?" towel dropped as she kneeled, wearing bra and panties

Melody ThorntonLast Wednesday at 8:18 PM  
"Baby..." Melody smiled and agreed. "Yeah, I'll marry you, I wanna stickwitu forever... my 'Cole... so beautiful."

Debra MiceliLast Wednesday at 8:20 PM  
Nicole giggled softly opening a box she got off the coffee table "you are so beautiful, I love you so much, my Mel" slipping it on Melody's finger, sniffing her crotch and smiling

Melody ThorntonLast Wednesday at 9:19 PM  
Melody smiled, letting Nicole slide the ring onto her finger, stroking her hair. "Feeling horny babe?"

Debra MiceliLast Wednesday at 9:20 PM  
"mmm around you always" Nicole stood to help Melody undress, licking over her wife's tanlined chest, rubbing her pussy

Melody ThorntonLast Wednesday at 11:00 PM  
Melody smiled, helping Nicole undress and kissing her forehead softly. "Mmm, you wanna eat me again baby?"

Debra MiceliLast Wednesday at 11:12 PM  
Nicole smiled big blushing "mmm very much, sweetness" as she felt Melody getting wetter

Melody ThorntonLast Wednesday at 11:40 PM  
"Well then, come to bed and let me taste you too..." Melody smirked, holding a hand out to Nicole.

Debra MiceliLast Wednesday at 11:41 PM  
"a little 69 action with my babygirl?" she smiled taking her wife's hand "you are so beautiful" Nicole pouted and followed "i'm gonna make that pussy mewww"

Melody ThorntonYesterday at 4:15 PM  
"Of course baby." Melody smiled. "Why so pouty, princess?" She was smiling as she lead Nicole to bed, pulling her into a sweet kiss. "I'll always mew for you."

Debra MiceliYesterday at 4:16 PM  
"cause i'm in love and I want everyone to know we're happy" Nicole smiled kissing back "you always have before we got together" singing "I know you like me"

Melody ThorntonYesterday at 4:21 PM  
"We'll let them know honey, I just wanna spend some time with my boo." Melody smiled again. "I love you, you big nerd."

Debra MiceliYesterday at 4:22 PM  
"you got me babe" laughing and smacking her wife's ass grinding on it "mmm love you" cupping those tits kissing Melody

Melody ThorntonYesterday at 4:46 PM  
Melody laughed before kissing back. "So, shall we get to that sixty nine before you get too handsy?"

Debra MiceliYesterday at 4:46 PM  
"you look so cute in those blue shorts but better out of them, damn tanlines girl" Nicole laughed shrugging and tossing hair back "of course, you topping?"

Melody ThorntonYesterday at 5:01 PM  
Melody laughed, kissing Nicole lightly. "You can play with the tanlines baby." She promised. "Sure I'll top, get comfy."

Debra MiceliYesterday at 5:02 PM  
"mmm lucky me" smiling big and laying down, legs opened  
i'd lick my own pussy if I could how gorgeous is this?" she rubbed herself

Melody ThorntonYesterday at 5:03 PM  
"Someone's got a big head." Melody teased, settling over her lover and kissing her clit lightly. "Sexy little showoff."

Debra MiceliYesterday at 5:04 PM  
Nicole laughed stretching, toes curled "mmm well..." rubbing Melody's cute ass, sucking on her clitty

Melody ThorntonYesterday at 6:01 PM  
"Well... you know it's true." Melody teased, lapping and her girl's pussy lovingly.

Debra MiceliYesterday at 6:03 PM  
"I know babe i'm just stubborn" Nicole smiled matching Melody's pace moaning, toes curling as she tickled her wife's feet

Melody ThorntonYesterday at 9:42 PM  
Melody laughed, lapping a little more. "Mmm, tease."

Debra MiceliYesterday at 9:44 PM  
"so cute" smiling and licking deep, enjoying and laughing "like you don't" teasing back "love you"

Melody ThorntonYesterday at 10:04 PM  
"Love you too." Melody smiled, humming and lapping at Nicole a little more.

Debra MiceliYesterday at 10:05 PM  
"ohhh Melody" humming and holding her wife's feet, cumming hard  
"mmm yummy pussy baby boo" sucking hard

Melody ThorntonYesterday at 10:15 PM  
"Mmm, all for you babe." Melody purred, soon cumming.

Debra MiceliYesterday at 10:22 PM  
"for you my love" playfully nibble as she enjoyed Melody's taste, relaxing after orgasm smacking that booty "kiss me"


	4. Chanel West Coast/Jessie J Part 1

Chanel West CoastYesterday at 1:39 AM  
Chanel Dudley aka West Coast was part of Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Factory as Secretary and also co-host with Stillo Brym of Ridiculousness. She was so happy to learn her musical crush Jessie J was the guest that night and blushed when her girl sat down...laughing at Jessie's reactions and antics and even making sweet eyes looking happy and turned on

Jessie JYesterday at 1:42 AM  
Jessie smirked as she cracked jokes, laughing with delight when Chanel blushed. "Sup cutie?" She teased, watching the boys continue the show even as they were left to relax for a minute. "Nice hair... pink suits you."

Chanel West CoastYesterday at 1:46 AM  
"omg..." she gasped wide eyed seeing a video of some dude folding as he tried jumping of a diving board "that was...fucked up" as Jessie got her attention she smiled again "hey sexy, thanks I wanted to change it up a bit"  
biting her lip flirting back "I like your hair all slicked and short...like a Dude"

Jessie JYesterday at 1:53 AM  
"Yeah? Like it enough to agree to a date? Tomorrow?" Jessie asked, laughing when the next video played, showing a girl fall off a piano stool into someone's lap. "Ooh, unlucky kid."

Chanel West CoastYesterday at 1:56 AM  
"omg that's sooo cute" Chanel laughed out loud, her cute obnoxious laugh that was her trademark "poor baby"  
she whispered and nodding at Jessie "sure i'd like that" slowly taking her girl's hand

Jessie JYesterday at 1:58 AM  
Jessie smiled, kissing Chanel's hand lightly before finishing the show, her smile light as she kissed Chanel again. "So, see you tomorrow gorgeous?"

Chanel West CoastYesterday at 1:58 AM  
she clapped smiling at the end of the show, kissing her girl "yeah Rob we been talking...jealous?" laughing  
"sure Jessie thanks for coming" standing to hug her

Jessie JYesterday at 2:02 AM  
Jessie smiled, hugging Chanel before heading home.

\-------------------------------- Next Day ----------------------------

Jessie had tidied the house and prepared for Chanel's visit, smiling to herself as she adjusted her swim suit, keeping the bikini top but using board shorts to allow her to look a little more Dude and less obvious.

Chanel West CoastYesterday at 2:03 AM  
Chanel smiled arriving in her cute Rainbow bikini and shades, matching sandals, hair down ringing the doorbell

Jessie JYesterday at 6:49 PM  
Jessie smirked as she moved to answer the door, smiling at Chanel. "Hey gorgeous..."

Chanel West CoastYesterday at 7:52 PM  
"hey sexy" Chanel posed, nipples hard in her top as she hugged and kissed Jessie

Jessie JYesterday at 9:40 PM  
"You look happy." Jessie smiled, kissing Chanel softly. "Ready to go take a dip?"

Chanel West CoastYesterday at 9:42 PM  
"you blame me?" smiling and blushing being cute "mmm sure, can't wait to get in the pool, looks so nice in the pictures"

Jessie JYesterday at 10:00 PM  
"It'll be nicer with you in it." Jessie teased, moving to lead Chanel out. "You are so gorgeous."

Chanel West CoastYesterday at 10:02 PM  
"yeah..." being a blonde she didn't catch the innuendo then her eyes widened laughing "thanks" slipping sandals off showing off her feet "you were staring so hard at my feet even with my shoes on"

Jessie JYesterday at 10:04 PM  
"I like feet... especially small feet." Jessie smiled, stepping out of her shoes and diving into the water. "Join me?"

Chanel West CoastYesterday at 10:05 PM  
"I like cute girls with cute butts, you're adorable Jessie" pinching her nose to cannonball in  
"so...you're hung down there...I've had a few black cocks, you're my first white girl...my first gay crush" as Chanel swam over sliding her arms around Jessie looking over "omg you have a big....Swan!"

Jessie JYesterday at 10:14 PM  
"Think you can handle a big white girl?" Jessie asked, laughing at Chanel's reaction.

Chanel West CoastYesterday at 10:17 PM  
"how big?" she asked softly smiling and kissing her girl

Jessie JYesterday at 10:19 PM  
"Well, why don't I show you?" Jessie asked, kissing Chanel gently. "If you won't freak out on me...?"

Chanel West CoastYesterday at 10:21 PM  
"biggest I've seen was maybe 9?" smiling into the kiss then helping Jessie with her top

Jessie JYesterday at 10:25 PM  
"Mmm, well, you're in for a surprise." Jessie laughed, letting Chanel take her top, moving to remove her shorts, playfully letting her cock stick up out of the water.

Chanel West CoastYesterday at 10:29 PM  
Chanel smiled again then gasped seeing the size "what the fuck? omg baby...that's a lot of cock" playfully poking it "it's sooo...big!...Big Birdy"  
as she blushed removing her bottoms, showing her landing strip "I seen my brother's and was like...that's small you won't get any girls with that" laughing

Jessie JYesterday at 10:48 PM  
"Did he manage to get a girl?" Jessie asked with a laugh. "Cute strip baby..."

Chanel West CoastYesterday at 10:49 PM  
"he's talking to someone" smiling big and slowly stroking Jessie "nice cock mmm love you"  
stealing some kisses

Jessie JYesterday at 10:50 PM  
"Love you too cutie." Jessie smiled, kissing Chanel softly.

Chanel West CoastYesterday at 10:51 PM  
licking that tongue, thumbing the head feeling it's girth getting goosebumps "mmm oh my did I do that Miss J?"

Jessie JYesterday at 10:53 PM  
"Yeah you did beautiful." Jessie smiled, moving to tease Chanel's clit lightly.

Chanel West CoastYesterday at 10:54 PM  
kissing her girl again sucking her tongue smiling and moaning as they played with each other "mmm I brought my pussy pump" laughing

Jessie JYesterday at 10:58 PM  
"Oh? wanna play with it?" Jessie asked softly. "We could use a peen pump too."

Chanel West CoastYesterday at 10:59 PM  
"you have one? cuuuute" smiling big kissing Jessie again

Jessie JYesterday at 11:06 PM  
"Best way to play solo." Jessie smiled, kissing Chanel. "Want to play a little more first?"

Chanel West CoastYesterday at 11:07 PM  
"mmm sure, can I suck you?" Chanel smiled again suckling the other tit, stroking that cock

Jessie JYesterday at 11:11 PM  
"Of course you can babe." Jessie smiled, moving to sit up on the side of the pool.

Chanel West CoastYesterday at 11:11 PM  
"mmm it just hangs so well" she smiled slowly sucking the head, playing with Jessie's cute baby feets, taking it a little more

Jessie JYesterday at 11:14 PM  
"How does it taste babe?"

Chanel West CoastYesterday at 11:16 PM  
Chanel slurped and licking the shaft and balls looking up "sooo good" sucking Jessie's balls stroking  
"lets get those pumps and have some fun" smiling big as she sucked hard on it

Jessie JYesterday at 11:27 PM  
Jessie smiled, lightly stroking a hand into Chanel's hair. "You'd need to let go of my cock babes."

Chanel West CoastYesterday at 11:28 PM  
pulling off a bit but still slurping on the thick head, loving her hair played with laughing "mmm aww damn" smiling and getting out kissing her girl

Jessie JYesterday at 11:31 PM  
"You can suck more later." Jessie laughed, kissing Chanel before standing up and heading towards her bedroom to find the pump, returning to the side of the pool to wait for Chanel.

Chanel West CoastYesterday at 11:32 PM  
Chanel smiled quickly running out to her car to get the box with her pump in it, coming back with a pink one "oh wow nice pump baby" getting back in pool on the big seashell float setting up

Jessie JYesterday at 11:40 PM  
"Look who's talking?" Jessie teased. "You want to explain how you even saw your bro's cock?" Her teasing was light even as she began to use the pump, watching her girl on the float.

Chanel West CoastYesterday at 11:44 PM  
Chanel laughed starting the pump, toes pinching Jessie's, watching and laying on her shoulder "well....I went take a shower, walked to my room and looked in and he was doing this weird thrust naked...I was like Chris!" kissing Jessie's cheek "what the hell? you just standing there infront of the mirror with your penis out and it's not even that big" she laughed "then he thrusts at me and it was kind of pointing out"

Jessie JToday at 12:08 AM  
"Oh my god... I can't imagine." Jessie laughed. "Did you like it?"

Chanel West CoastToday at 12:10 AM  
"it was pretty wild" she smiled "I told him ok I won't tell Mom but I gave him advice and helped him jack off" Chanel smiled big as Jessie's cock was veiny and throbbing kissing her deep as her pussy puffed up

Jessie JToday at 12:13 AM  
Jessie smiled, kissing Chanel lightly as she watched her pump with slight amusement. "Doesn't that hurt?"

Chanel West CoastToday at 12:13 AM  
laughing and shrugging "a little, does that hurt?" taking a turn to pump Jessie  
"wanna fuck me?"  
she smirked pulling the pump away, opening her pussy and gushed pee

Jessie JToday at 12:17 AM  
"Not much but a bit." Jessie admitted, pulling off her pump once she was done. "Mmm, you wanna ride or lie back and take it?"  
She had laughed softly at the pee. "Damn gurl."

Chanel West CoastToday at 12:18 AM  
"sure how bout I ride that monster?" Chanel smiled offering her pussy for a lick "sorry I had a lot of water"  
stroking Jessie slowly, loving how hard and thick it was now

Jessie JToday at 12:20 AM  
Jessie smiled, moving to lick at her girl. "Mmm, salty."  
Jessie was smiling as she added. "You ever hear about the night Nita got her dick sucked?"

Chanel West CoastToday at 12:21 AM  
she laughed holding the back of her girl's head "mmmm wow Nita went shemale?"  
Chanel's toes curled enjoying

Jessie JToday at 12:25 AM  
"I meant pornstar Nita... she was really fun." Jessie laughed. "Not bad for a dare either."

Chanel West CoastToday at 12:26 AM  
"ohhh i know her, she's got that limp dark red cock" laughing "baby that's sooo hot"  
smirking "I did tease Chris a bit and flicked the head he almost hit me"

Jessie JToday at 12:27 AM  
"Enough to turn you on?" Jessie asked with a smirk.

Chanel West CoastToday at 12:27 AM  
"yeahh" Chanel arched humping Jessie's face  
"God I love you Jessie J"

Jessie JToday at 12:35 AM  
"Love you too Chanel babe." Jessie purred, lapping at her girl some more. "Ready to mount up?"

Chanel West CoastToday at 12:36 AM  
"mmmm yesss" biting her lip feeling spoiled but ready to take some cock "get comfy" stealing a hard kiss

Jessie JToday at 12:41 AM  
Jessie smiled, settling back on her seat, and kissing Chanel. "Come here sexy."

Chanel West CoastToday at 12:42 AM  
she smiled big mounting and slowly sliding on it "ohhh it's huge" toes curled as she sat comfy on it "mmmm oh God Jessie"  
arching her ass facing her girl

Jessie JToday at 12:43 AM  
"Mmm, twerk that cute ass on me." Jessie teased, spanking Chanel and enjoying the tightness of the girl over her.

Chanel West CoastToday at 12:46 AM  
laughing and twerking while riding "mmm my feet are very ticklish.."she blurted without thinking, holding her girl's ankles, enjoying as her pussy hugged the cock

Jessie JToday at 12:54 AM  
"You want me to tickle them?" Jessie teased, lightly stroking her girl's feet.

Chanel West CoastToday at 12:58 AM  
"baby..." glaring but riding faster "hehe"  
leaning down to suck Jessie's toes then lifting to turn and face Jessie "i'd marry you" smiling and sliding back on riding and kissing her girl

Jessie JToday at 6:07 PM  
"Mmm, marry me then baby." Jessie smiled, kissing Chanel softly.

Chanel West CoastToday at 6:09 PM  
"yes" smiling and licking Jessie's tongue cummming hard.


	5. Sara/Tegan Part 1

Sara Quin had never really meant to be a tease with her sister, mostly just enjoying touring and the way Tegan smiled at her when they were done. The fans had always been fun to interact with and yet Sara was almost ready to sleep.  
"I'm exhausted..."

She spoke softly even as she began to set up for their streaming with the fans.

Tegan QuinToday at 19:00  
Tegan smirked softly looking over at her sister "me too but that crowd was amazing! how many autographs did we do? my jack off wrist hurts" laughing and taking her shoes off as they rode and set up "are we there yet?" pestering Sara

Sara QuinToday at 19:04  
"You need a girlfriend." Sara teased. "Stooop..." She was laughing as the camera began to work. "Hey guys... heading back to the hotel... AMA anyone?"

Tegan QuinToday at 19:05  
"you need one, that vag is wearing you down sis" laughing and winking at the camera "every time" poking Sara "hi! i'm Tegan"

Sara QuinToday at 19:12  
Sara laughed lightly. "Maybe later we can help each other out." She was smirking. "Ya'll know I'm Sara... and yeah Tegan's a hottie..."

Tegan QuinToday at 19:14  
"gay" smirking and reading as they chatted "yes! Hayley's our bud, love her" blushing and crossing legs making Sara see her sexy big feet  
"do they smell?"

Sara QuinToday at 19:17  
Sara recoiled a little, tickling her sister's feet. "Only a little......Teeg, read me a question... I gotta try and drive..."

Tegan QuinToday at 19:18  
"omg" wiggling her foot, Tegan playfully kicked at her sister "you drive stick shift?" making a face, eyes widen as she leaned in "dude...who's coming to iHeart Music Fest in Vegas?" wiggling her toes under Sara's nose

Sara QuinToday at 19:31  
Sara fake gagged, speeding up a little to get closer to home.

Tegan QuinToday at 19:33  
"haha" laughing and kissing Sara's cheek "hey Sara, how big is Tegan's cock?" looking at her sister

Sara QuinToday at 19:37  
"Guys!" Sara laughed. "She's big... like.... gagging size."

Tegan QuinToday at 19:38  
"hey you said no limits wimp" nodding and doing the popping sound with a finger  
"I love my sister, she's my bestest friend" smiling

Sara QuinToday at 19:41  
"Bestest friend and fluffer..." Sara teased, beginning to pull into the hotel.

Tegan QuinToday at 19:42  
"i'm hard right now" smirking and being good  
"see?" unzipping and pulling it out a bit

Sara QuinToday at 19:48  
Sara smiled parking and tilting the camera. "Told ya'll she big..."

Tegan QuinToday at 19:48  
"I am not shy" Tegan smiled showing it off "they wanna see us smooch hehe"

Sara QuinToday at 19:52  
"So?" Sara teased, leaning to kiss her sister.

Tegan QuinToday at 19:54  
Tegan kissed back, flicking her tongue "mmm love you"

Sara QuinToday at 19:57  
"Love you too boo." Sara smiled, sucking her sister's tongue before clicking the camera off.

Tegan QuinToday at 19:58  
smiling softly kissing Sara all over her neck and getting her pants zipped back up "how many of the fans will go flick the bean after that?" slicking her hair back and sliding her cap on backwards

Sara QuinToday at 20:04  
"All of them... gay ass fans." Sara laughed, getting out the car and walking into the hotel with Tegan, glad they didn't have to check in and pulling out a card to let them into the suite.

Tegan QuinToday at 20:05  
"haha" getting out carrying the rolling luggage "mmm never thought i'd be into my sister like I am...hey i'm getting my meat polished and you look cute trying to swallow"

Sara QuinToday at 20:13  
"Yep, plus we never have to be afraid of getting a douche date..." Sara smiled, leading Tegan into the lift to head up to their suite. "You make it so much fun to suck and fuck too."

Tegan QuinToday at 20:15  
"no we haven't Sara, last bitch was the worse..." walking in holding her sister's arm "I enjoy testing your limits in the studio and in the bedroom" stealing another kiss

Sara QuinToday at 20:29  
Sara laughed, kissing Tegan and lightly stroking her cock through her jeans before leading her towards the room. "Someone's good and ready to play."

Tegan QuinToday at 20:30  
her cock fully erect moaning "mmhmm damn you're feisty" smacking that ass walking in, kicking shoes off then undressing "you better call Mom about your cats Mommy"

Sara QuinToday at 20:36  
Sara laughed, undressing and calling their mom, checking in with the cats and giggling at the meows. "Yeah mom, we're at the hotel..." She was smirking as she said goodbye, shutting the curtains and moving to kiss Tegan. "Now... let's see about getting that sexy cock nice and slippery..."

Tegan QuinToday at 20:38  
as she sat on the bed rubbing her arms and legs with lotion listening to her sister "aww" smiling big as Tegan held Sara kissing back "mmm well you got it nice and hard, and achy" licking her sister's tongue and lotioning her up

Sara QuinToday at 20:43  
Sara hummed softly, letting her sister lotion her up as they kissed. "Mmm, want me to suck it?"

Tegan QuinToday at 20:44  
"mmm please" smiling and holding Sara's cheek kissing her again as she laid back "stud" smirking

Sara QuinToday at 20:45  
"Stud?" Sara teased, moving to suck Tegan's cock. "Look who's talking..." She spoke softly, sucking Tegan's cock eagerly.

Tegan QuinToday at 20:47  
"hey you get as many girls wet as I do Sara" laughing and moaning "mmm damn look at you getting all sexy for me" biting her lip, Tegan rubbed her sister's head

Sara QuinToday at 20:51  
"You make me feel sexy babe." Sara promised, pulling off and teasingly moving to flip so her sister could get at her pussy. "Might be best to get the taste before we take this to pound town."

Tegan QuinToday at 20:52  
"beautiful bush babe" smiling and licking gently teasing it and slurping loudly knowing it freaks her sister out, making the same pop noise as Sara

Sara QuinToday at 20:53  
"Hey... your so loud..." Sara giggled, moaning softly as suckling firmly.

Tegan QuinToday at 20:56  
"you too!" laughing and biting Sara's ass raspberrying her pussy "don't tell me how to eat pussy" toes curling at the feeling

Sara QuinToday at 20:57  
Sara giggled and moaned. "Mmm, not complaining, you do it well babe."

Tegan QuinToday at 20:58  
"bitch about my feet again" laughing and tickling Sara's "yours smell like mine" swirling tongue, cock and balls soaked and throbbing "that one bitch that was kissing all over my neck and rubbing my chest and got all feisty when we got to the room when she found out I had a cock, I swear Mom heard her, glad she left"

Sara QuinToday at 22:00  
"We both sweat." Sara laughed. "She didn't deserve you." Sara spoke softly, kneeling up to kiss Tegan. "Ready to mount up Teegs? Let sister make it better?"

Tegan QuinToday at 22:02  
"I know" smirking and kissing back pinching that ass "you wanna top or what?" kissing all over her sister's neck and chest

Sara QuinToday at 22:03  
"Mmm, how about I ride so you can keep doing that?"

Tegan QuinToday at 22:03  
"and this?" Tegan smacked it as she laid back comfy

Sara QuinToday at 22:12  
"Mmm, if you like..." Sara laughed, moving over her sister, slowly sinking down on Tegan's cock. "Mmm, fuck that feels so good... you fit so perfectly."

Tegan QuinToday at 22:14  
"like a glove" smiling big and grabbing that ass holding it as he sister adjusted "mmm I like a tight pussy to work with Sara" kissing on her neck again

Sara QuinToday at 22:17  
Sara moaned softly, kissing Tegan's neck as she made a pace. "Well I'm your tight sis... always down to pound."

Tegan QuinToday at 22:18  
"ha down to pound...our next Album title" Tegan smiled moaning, feet rubbing together as she matched the pace  
"anyone would be lucky to be in here seeing what we're up to" biting a nipple

Sara QuinToday at 22:20  
"Mmm, the fans would cream." Sara teased, cupping the back of her sister's head and moaning at the biting. "Mmm, fuck..."

Tegan QuinToday at 22:23  
"maybe we could make that a contest, with a signed copy of our DVD, poster" sucking firmly loving as her head was held

Sara QuinToday at 22:32  
"Oh yeah? best porn poses?" Sara teased, moaning softly and upping her pace. "Fuck... Tegan... so good."

Tegan QuinToday at 22:33  
"exactly sis" smiling and arching into it"damn you're soaked Sara" kissing deep as she came hard

Sara QuinToday at 23:03  
Sara also came, moaning loudly. "Mmm, I'm always soaked when it comes to you."

Tegan QuinToday at 23:04  
Tegan smiled big again licking at Sara's tongue "got me all excited with that tongue stud too" breathing heavy sweating.


	6. Anni-Frida Lyngstad/Agnetha Faltskog Part 1

Anni-Frida LyngstadYesterday at 22:33  
Anni-Frida Lyngstad (31) and Agnetha Faltskog (26) in 1976, hit single Dancing Queen comes out and Swedish Pop Group ABBA (along with Bjorn and Benny) were huge. Secretly having an affair at Frida's Mansion, talking about Divorcing the guys and move in together, spending time on the Yacht "lovely day away at Sea with my beautiful friend" smiling softly as she lounged having some red wine  
Agnetha FaltskogYesterday at 22:47  
"Nice to have some alone time." Agnetha murmured softly. "You ever think life would be easier with just us? Ben and Bjorn seem to just enjoy stress."  
Anni-Frida LyngstadYesterday at 22:50  
"I agree, I hate stress and Ben carries too much of it" she admitted "I hate seeing you depressed all the time Agnetha, you're more than welcome to stay with me"  
Agnetha FaltskogYesterday at 23:05  
Agnetha smiled softly, kissing Frida's cheek softly. "If we did lose the guys... would you... be my girl?"  
Anni-Frida LyngstadYesterday at 23:07  
smiling big as she sipped her drink "i'd love to, you know that" answering back with a kiss  
"i'll even adopt Peter and Linda"  
Agnetha FaltskogYesterday at 23:20  
"Sounds perfect." Agnetha admitted softly, finishing her drink slowly.  
Anni-Frida LyngstadYesterday at 23:22  
"slow down" laughing with a tease "you have kids Momma, Auntie loves those babies" as she pulled her friend into her lap, moving her hair and nuzzling her neck "perky" smiling  
Agnetha FaltskogYesterday at 23:51  
"Those kiddos will survive... momma needs a night off." Agnetha had laughed slightly when Anni-Frida pulled her into her lap. "Now who's going fast?"  
Anni-Frida LyngstadYesterday at 23:52  
"yeah" smiling big laughing again, Anni-Frida shrugged "wine talking" sighing softly comparing their feet playfully "the bottoms of my feet don't tan, they're so white"  
Agnetha FaltskogToday at 00:34  
"You're adorable anyway." Agnetha smiled. "We can always fake tan your little feets."  
Anni-Frida LyngstadToday at 00:35  
"thanks" laughing again wiggling them "I kind of like them that way, you have cute feet yourself" feeling her girl's ass against her legs "two kids and still a tight behind" soft kiss on Agnetha's lips  
Agnetha FaltskogToday at 02:21  
"All yours from now." Agnetha murmured softly, kissing Anni-Frida.  
Anni-Frida LyngstadToday at 02:23  
moaning into the kiss, slowly cupping her girl's tits "mmm how bout we get a little more comfy?"  
Agnetha FaltskogToday at 17:36  
"Lead the way."  
Anni-Frida LyngstadToday at 17:38  
Anni-Frida took Agnetha into the cabin of the Yacht "you seem nervous" teasing  
as she undressed, having a fluffy bush  
Agnetha FaltskogToday at 17:44  
"Been a long time." Agnetha shrugged, beginning to undress.  
Anni-Frida LyngstadToday at 17:47  
rubbing her tits as she watched her girl, smiling softly "i'll be gentle I promise" laying back as she began to rub herself "you're my best friend, I love you"  
Agnetha FaltskogToday at 17:54  
"I love you too, my Anni-Frida." Agnetha smiled, moving to join Anni-Frida on the bed, kissing her shyly.  
Anni-Frida LyngstadToday at 17:58  
"so cute hearing you say that, glad you're ok from the Divorce, Agnetha" Anni kissed back with an arm around her girl, chests touching  
Agnetha FaltskogToday at 18:41  
Agnetha murred softly, moving to gently cup and tease at Anni-Frida's chest.  
Anni-Frida LyngstadToday at 18:54  
"mmm soft hands" cupping Agnetha's aswell "mind if I?" moving to suck one  
Agnetha FaltskogToday at 19:17  
"Please do." Agnetha murmured, gently teasing Anni-Frida's chest a little more.  
Anni-Frida LyngstadToday at 19:18  
pulling and suckling more, moaning and enjoying her girl's hands on her then sliding a hand down to slowly slip her middle finger in  
Agnetha FaltskogToday at 20:24  
Agnetha moaned softly.  
Anni-Frida LyngstadToday at 20:26  
Anni-Frida slowly began to finger her girl "mmm so wet, how's that feel?" kissing on Agnetha's neck, her boobs shaking as she started a pace  
Agnetha FaltskogToday at 20:35  
"So good, you feel... so good."  
Anni-Frida LyngstadToday at 20:37  
"you too baby" offering another kiss as she added another finger "let me taste you Agnetha" Anni went down lapping at the excited clit as she pumped her fingers  
Agnetha FaltskogToday at 21:25  
Agnetha squirmed a little more open, letting Anni-Frida get deeper.  
Anni-Frida LyngstadToday at 21:27  
she watched and smiled softly at the squirming, rubbing a leg with her other hand as she suckled hard on the clitty "so beautiful, so delicious"  
Agnetha FaltskogToday at 21:29  
"Mmm, you make me feel so special."  
Anni-Frida LyngstadToday at 21:30  
"you deserve it Momma" playfully using her boob to add some pleasure, moving up to offer it as she upped the pace to get Agnetha to cum  
Agnetha FaltskogToday at 21:42  
Agnetha moaned softly, quickly sucking at Anni-Frida's chest even as she came.  
Anni-Frida LyngstadToday at 21:44  
"mmmm baby" she moaned softly feeling her finger coated in her girl's juices, licking them and smiling as she offered them, slowly grinding her pussy with Agnetha's  
Agnetha FaltskogToday at 22:23  
Agnetha smiled, kissing Anni-Frida even as she sucked her fingers, mewling into her lips, not taking long to come again.  
Anni-Frida LyngstadToday at 22:24  
Anni kissed back moaning as she finally came aswell, breathing heavy "ohhh"


	7. Lzzy Hale/Beth Hale Part 1

Lzzy was excited to be back on stage performing with the guys and friends Linsey Stirling and Amy Lee and having her Momma's support "Mom! " she smiled in her leather top and pants hugging her Mother and brother Arjay  
"hey i'm gonna go drink with the guys, love you Mom, scope out some chicks" Arjay smiled hugging Mom aswell "damn bro!" laughing "good...Girl Night!"  
Beth Hale22/07/2020  
Beth smiled, hugging her daughter. "Hi baby.... ready to go get fawned over?"  
Max The Impaler22/07/2020  
"yeah, hey bro....wanna come learn new make-up tips with me and Momma?" he shook his head laughing and leaving "welp...just us then"  
heading back to the Hotel "we can shoot Pool, up for a game?"  
Beth Hale22/07/2020  
"Depends, you up for losing?" Beth teased with a smile.  
Max The Impaler22/07/2020  
"if i recall, i won by scratch last time" smiling big  
AreJay follows "one game then i'll go catch the guys after" Lzzy smirked "good i'll be rich tonight" as she nudged her bro, other arm around Momma  
Beth Hale22/07/2020  
Beth laughed, hugging Lzzy. "She's feisty tonight Arj... be ready to lose."  
Max The Impaler22/07/2020  
he laughed "i'm used of it" Lzzy laughed opening the door walking in with them "who me?" winking and setting up the table "plus AreJay you won't have enough money after i whip your ass to get that ass boy" teasing  
Beth Hale22/07/2020  
Beth laughed, watching her children playfight. "You two are adorable."  
Max The Impaler22/07/2020  
"thanks to you Ma" AreJay grabbed his stick "i got solids tonight sis, ready to rack?" she smirked "you thinking about racks? i mean nothing wrong with that..i enjoy a nice rack" starting the game and hitting the ball, playing stripes  
Beth Hale22/07/2020  
Beth laughed, watching them. "Get him Lizz."  
Max The Impaler22/07/2020  
after a bit into the game, Lzzy smirked setting up another win, now topless and still in pants, barefoot, AreJay in just his boxers "get ready to hang lil bro, pay up time, hope it's not too cold in here" he just glared as she shot, missing "dammit"  
as she slipped off her pants, wearing black panties "all that smack talk Lzzy does, you seen that huh Mom? she missed!" shaking her head, kissing Momma's cheek "you just wait AreJay"  
Beth Hale22/07/2020  
Beth smirked, spanking them both. "Behave."  
Max The Impaler22/07/2020  
both laughed as Lzzy playfully nudged her brother watching him shoot, she then took a shot and hit it in sticking tongue out "drop em" he stood surprised "damn, how did she..." he sighed and dropped the boxers, Lzzy flexed laughing, holding Momma "is it cold in here? how you getting the chicks bro?" she smirked again sliding her panties down getting a glare from AreJay "Momma wanna take a pic of a winner with the loser?"  
Beth Hale22/07/2020  
Beth laughed, moving to take the photo, ignoring AreJay's complaint. "Sorry Arej, but she got you."  
Max The Impaler22/07/2020  
"hehe Momma's going Skiing AreJay" they laughed and smiled big, both cocks semi-hard in Momma's hands, Lzzy moaned softly "it's ok Mom, not mad.." teasing her bro "yeah cause you're used of it! probably the only action you'll be getting tonight" playfully pinching his dick and getting it back, she gasped and tackled him  
Beth Hale23/07/2020  
Beth moved away once they began to fight. "Maybe you should go flash some girls Arej..."  
Max The Impaler23/07/2020  
laughing and punching his arm messing up his hair kneeling up and letting him up "yeah go poke somebody" standing and helping him up  
Beth Hale23/07/2020  
Beth watched the two. "Girls night ten Lzzy?"  
Max The Impaler23/07/2020  
"yup!" smirking as her bro got dressed to leave "omg...he caught a boner...he'll get laid if he meets the right girl hehe" hugging and kissing you, slowly helping her Momma with her shirt  
Beth Hale23/07/2020  
Beth smirked, spanking Lzzy softly. "Let's get someplace private to party, okay?"  
Max The Impaler23/07/2020  
"mmm sure" Lzzy smiled big and took Momma to the bedroom and sitting on the bed staring and jacking off slowly "are you really turned on from what just happened?"  
Beth Hale23/07/2020  
"Can't you tell?" Beth asked playfully, stripping off a little and letting Lzzy feel how wet she was.  
Max The Impaler23/07/2020  
"i can smell" she laughed softly feeling her Momma's pussy "mmm nice and soaked and such an amazing body for your age" kissing her  
Beth Hale23/07/2020  
Beth smiled, kissing Lzzy lightly. "Tease... you after a little playtime?"  
Max The Impaler23/07/2020  
"mmm sure am, i need some pussy and i have all this dick for you Momma...love you so much" smiling and laying back as her cock stood erect  
Beth Hale23/07/2020  
Beth smiled, kissing her daughter again. "You need a little suck or should we go right to the main event?"  
Max The Impaler23/07/2020  
kissing back rubbing her chest "let me see that mouth work a bit then i'll show you some of my skill" smirking and kissing Momma again  
Beth Hale23/07/2020  
Beth smiled, agreeing softly as she kissed her daughter, moving slowly to suck and stroke Lzzy's cock.  
Max The Impaler23/07/2020  
"ohhhh yesss omg" biting her lip and holding the back of Momma's head, breathing heavy  
Beth Hale23/07/2020  
Beth slightly upped her pace.  
Max The Impaler23/07/2020  
"mmm so good" AreJay walked back in to get his wallet he forgot, looked around not seeing Momma or Lzzy then decided to undress and use the shower, walked in and seen what was happening, Lzzy smirked getting comfy "hey you got lost bro?"  
AreJay smirked "i uhh...well wasn't expecting this" he sat down on the other side of the bed watching a bit, Lzzy looked him over "brought a drumstick?"  
Beth Hale23/07/2020  
"Leave him alone Lzzy, focus on your date..." Beth teased, continuing to suck her daughter's cock.  
Max The Impaler23/07/2020  
"yes Momma hehe, omg you're soo good" wiggling tongue and arching a bit, AreJay shrugged relaxing "damn she's pretty good" Lzzy nodded "omg she really is bro, like damn Momma got talent, jealous?" he nodded and rubbed his cock leaning over to kiss Momma's cheek "dude..hehe" shaking her head and smacking her bro's butt, toes curled in pleasure  
Beth Hale25/07/2020  
"Behave..." Beth laughed. "Weren't you headed out Arj?"  
Max The Impaler25/07/2020  
"yeah but the guys called and changed plans..." Lzzy laughed "you just wanted to see us get it on, let him stay he needs some pointers" teasing and leaning to kiss Momma "k AreJay me and Momma have a date go do something, please?" he got up, got dressed and left "love him but damn not that much"  
Beth Hale30/07/2020  
Beth laughed, kissing Lzzy. "Yeah, he's a little suck up.... I'd prefer some girly time."  
Max The Impaler30/07/2020  
smiling big as they kissed, slowly sliding into her Momma's pussy and slowly thrusted, now ontop "hope he enjoyed the view" kissing down and sucking those tits  
"my beautiful Mother" sucking hard as she upped the pace  
Beth HaleYesterday at 01:33  
"Mm, he better have, you're gorgeous..." Beth murmured softly, moaning when Lzzy made her pace, knowing she wasn't likely to last long.  
Max The ImpalerYesterday at 01:34  
"i get it from my Momma" she went faster,. close to cumming aswell "ohhhhh" cumming hard and kissing Momma making her cum


End file.
